Babysitting Zosia
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Colette is asked to babysit little Zosia how will she cope? Fun, cuteness, and a mini disaster not the night she was hoping for!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a combination of Call The Midwife, talking about crossovers, fangirling with ChasingRainbows90 over crossovers and stuff ahaha and it resulted in the Self's haha.**

If you had a pound for how many times the Self's had been woken up by their daughter, you'd be rich as their daughter Zosia usually settled quite well, but right now the molar teeth were cutting through, and were giving her the same problems the first time round she teethed. Zosia was one and still despite the fact she was no longer a small teething baby, she still woke her parents or whenever either were on a nightshift she'd wake up either her mother or father. Tonight it was her mother on the nightshift and her father was the target. There was no saying where she got her loudness from as Guy had quite a deafening shout if ever pushed too far, he tried to block it out 'self soothe' as he had been telling himself to let her do but it wasn't working, the more he ignored the louder she got and he eventually pushed the duvet off him and then ran his hands down his face, "Why would I want a goodnights sleep Zoshie? Why would daddy want to sleep when he's usually up at five anyway?" he mumbled as he got out of bed. Placing dressing gown on, then switched on the lights regretting that he was giving into his daughter's demands for attention. As he walked down the landing and outside the bedroom door, he sighed before entering, and then opened the door and found his daughter stop up in her cot, hands linked around the bars and jumping up and down, she unlinked them and then reached up indicating, she wanted to be held, "We're going to need an agreement," Guy spoke expecting her to understand his every word.

"Dada" she said through cries and Guy sighed, "Dada."

"I wake up at five or I go bed at nine am, so what is the problem here?" instead of answering Zosia cried even more, obviously not liking getting her way, "The problem is you've woke me up and you're incredibly loud," she stopped crying suddenly and then reached her arms up again, "Meaning I will be incredibly grumpy when mama gets home," he sighed as Zosia looked at him with pleading shiny eyes, "Right," he lifted her up and put her on his hip, "You're clearly not going to be quiet, I need sleep…so whilst you're awake I'll teach you some stuff," Zosia ignored him and grasped the chain around her father's neck, "Off," he ordered and Zosia shook her head, "I've given you what you want, so we have an agreement," Zosia shook her head and started to cry again, "I don't understand baby…" Guy says and Zosia hid her face she was not liking not being understood, "Come on…I've got to educate you."

"Lamb," she pointed leaning over, "Lamb," she said again and reached further. Guy then reached down into the cot, and lifted it out and she grabbed it immediately biting on the ear.

"We brought for you to cuddle not bite," Guy scolds and Zosia ignored him, so he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, then switched of the light off and shut the door, "Come on then."

….

Guy searched the bookshelf trying to find an old book of his, "We don't do fairy tales do we?" he said to Zosia, and she shook her head though he's not if that's agreeing with him or shaking her head in general. He walked into the longue and placed Zosia on the sofa, before heading over to his box of cassette tapes, and found a favourite of his: Stevie Nicks Bella Donna, Zosia started reaching out for him and when he didn't come over, she started to cry and Guy sighed heavily, "Do you ever stop crying?" he asked and she held her arms out, her cheeks bright red with tears and also teething and Guy then walked back over, "What's wrong?" he asked and Zosia clung onto his neck, "OK we're clearly not onto the same page," Guy lifted her up again and tried to figure out what was wrong, "I need to sleep, as I am with mama later and you're being looked after," she carried on crying and it was getting louder, she chucked her lamb on the floor and kicked off, "OK we're going to break the rules…I know mama says only a bottle at bed time, but we won't tell her will we?" so as the last resort Guy walked into the kitchen and grabbed the clear plastic bottle, and pulled the fridge open and took out the milk bottle. Then filled the bottle with the white liquid and then screwed the lid on, "And I never got round to playing that song," so Guy pushed Zosia further up on his hip and walked into the living room, "And then I'll educate you on some surgery techniques," he knelt down by the cassette player Zosia slightly falling so he pushed her up again, "Whilst teaching you decent music."

The words

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song_

_Sounds like she's singin'_

_Ooo-Ooo-Ooo_

Played quietly in the background whilst Guy then laid Zosia down on his lap and supported the bottle in his hand, then he started telling her about different techniques, which he was sure she was listening as she looked up at him. Though her eyes were red which indicated she was tired, she then coughed and pushed the bottle away, "Right are you going to sleep now?" he asked and Zosia yawned her small mouth making an 'O' shape and then looked down at the floor and reached out for the discarded lamb.

"Lamb," she pointed, "Lamb!" she demanded and Guy then reached down for it, "Lamb," he could tell she was overtired as she was crying again, "Lamb," she reached for it and Guy then handed it to her, again she placed the ear in her mouth and bit at it hard.

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song_

_Sounds like she's singin'_

_Ooo, baby, Ooo_

_Said, Ooo _

_Just like the white winged dove,_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing,_

_Ooo, baby, Ooo_

He looked down and she had the lamb inside her mouth, but her eyes were shut and breathing was happy, "At last," he whispered and he gently lifted her up, she squirmed a little but then carried on sleeping. He breathed out relieved she didn't wake up and then decided to switch the music of after had put her back to bed.

…

Guy laid Zosia back down in her cot and placed the blanket over her, she moved a bit but he knew that was just her in sleep. And switched off the light then shut the door quietly, before walking downstairs to switch off both the music and the lights but had to wash out the bottle, since he knew that Zosia's mother would know, the rules had been broken. After all that he then went back upstairs to bed and hoped that he would not be disturbed for at least a few hours.

**Thanks for reading reviews are welcome (: **


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 7am and Guy hadn't been disturbed since the 5am wakeup call, he had two hours until his wife was home and he knew how much she liked Zosia in routine. So he got out of bed and into his daughter's room she was awake but again biting on the ear of the toy, her eyes lit up once she saw her father and reached her arms up, "Dada," she smiled and he lifted her up and she kept hold of the lamb, then placed her on his hip. Though she squirmed and looked uncomfortable, and started to whimper, and pointed to the changing table by her cot.

"Thank you Zoshie," Guy said with a groan this was not the way he wanted to start his morning.

…

After getting Zosia cleaned up and comfortable he then placed her into her high chair and started the chore of getting her breakfast, he made some porridge and placed it by the window, which he hoped would cool it down and a cucumber which he had found was helping her as her molars were coming through and they were giving her jip as, she was spending most of the time biting on the ear of her lamb and whenever she was going to be fed, she would turn her face away and move her head. Making 'nuh' noises, "Are you going to eat this morning?" Guy asked and Zosia shook her head covering her face.

"Nuh," she turned her face and Guy sighed heavily, "No…noooo," she kicked her legs and cried again, "Nuh."

"Zosia you have to eat," Guy said angrily as he then pulled the porridge and cucumber over, Zosia turned her head and Guy didn't have the patience his wife did, "Zosia!"

"NO!" She screamed and knocked it off, "No eat…Zoshie no eat….Zoshie noo eaaaat."

"OK fine have it your way," if there's one thing Zosia hadn't expected, was her father to give up and she wasn't liking it.

"Dada," she cried and he ignored her cleaning up after her, "Dada! Dada! DADA!" She screamed and Guy ignored her again, he had more strength of being able to block out her cries, Zosia tilted her head back and cried, "Dada," she reached out and Guy placed the sippy cup onto the high chair table, "Noooo!" She screamed and Guy went to the fridge, "Dada….Dada!" she carried on crying even after he left the room, "Daaaaadaaaa," she sat back and cried and rocked back and forward, "Dada," she bounced up and down crying, her face full of tears and nose snotty, she was a determined baby and carried on screaming until Guy didn't have the patience to hear it anymore, as he entered back Zosia turned her head, "Dada…dada," she held her arms but Guy stepped in front of her.

"OK Zoshie," he got a wipe and wiped the tears away and snot, then disposed it holding it by one finger, "We have to show mama," he lifted her out and she rubbed her eye, "That we can get along OK," he decided after that disastrous attempt of breakfast maybe he'd be able to get her to eat after a bath.

….

Guy had Zosia wrapped in a towel and sat her on his bed, rubbing her hair dry she was a lot calmer now, perhaps him showing her who's boss had told her, "Are they through yet?" Guy looked inside her mouth and saw that the molars were breaking through the gums, "OK," he went into her room and pulled out white tights a dress and walked back in, "Are you going to cooperate?" he asked and Zosia said nothing, "I hope so because I get enough hassle at Northchurch.

Once Zosia was dressed and seemed to be cooperating well Guy tried breakfast one more time, he placed a bib around her neck and then heated up porridge again, along with cutting up a cucumber, she actually cooperated and before he knew it she was done, "So Zoshie what was so bad first time?" he asked and she smiled, "Wasn't it quite up to madams standards?" and Zosia smiled again, "What's the smiling for? Zosia?" she carried on smiling and he frowned, "OK then," he lifted her out and carried her into the living room, "See we can get along if we try."

Zosia pointed to the cassette box and toddled over, "Play," Zosia reached in and Guy's eye grew.

"No there's aren't to play with," Guy dashed over and placed her behind him, "You do not touch these, these are daddy's cassettes!" Guy said loudly and Zosia's eyes grew sparkly, "You don't touch these OK," he placed it down and Zosia rubbed her eyes, "Oh don't cry," he panicked and the one year old burst into tears, "OK," he picked her up and tried to calm her down, "Look we've got Zoshie toys….we've got a shape sorter," he picked up a wooden shape sorter, and Zosia shook her head, "Ohhh look here it's an abacus…lots of fun for counting!" he picked up an abacus and he then used it, "See we move things along," she cried louder, "Or we have lamb," he picked up the soaked eared lamb, "Which is soaked but you love that," she took it and carried on crying, "Please stop crying," he begged and Zosia's cries soon turned into whimpers and hiccups, "There, lamb has come to make you happy."

"Bubba," she rubbed her eyes and Guy had to try and understand, "Bubba," she said again.

"What's bubba?" he asked and Zosia leant back and pointed to the kitchen, "You can't be hungry again."

"Bubba, bubba," she began to kick off in his arms, "Bubba!" Zosia shouted and Guy sighed.

"Zosia I don't understand!" Guy shouted and Zosia started to cry again.

"Bubba!" she cried again and rubbed her left eye, "Dada bubba!" she indicated to the kitchen and Guy tried to think, "Bubba….bubba."

"OK….bottle?" Guy asked and Zosia then stopped crying, "Is that what you want?"

"Bubba," she said again and Guy tilted his head back, "Bubba."

"OK but you can't tell mama," Guy walked back into the kitchen and got the bottle from the draining board, "OK juice?" he asked and Zosia pointed to the orange squash, "Very weak it'll give you a poorly tummy."

So Guy filled the bottle back up with a tiny bit of squash and then filled the rest with water, "Bubba," she reached and Guy gave it to her. Guy placed her into the play pen and Zosia walked over to the large cushion and laid down on it.

"Have you worn yourself out?" Guy asked and Zosia looked up at him, she laid her head down on the cushion, "You're not due a nap until ten."

"Tiwed," she said and Guy then got a blanket and placed it over her, he decided her morning had been quite hectic, so he broke her routine. As soon as her breathing fell heavy he placed the lamb near her and looked at hers, then walked over to the sofa.

"So hard being a baby isn't it?" he asked himself and then turned on the radio, "Nothing but eating and sleeping….whilst I spend my days drilling into skulls and removing tumours and fixing severe head injuries…yes being a baby is so much work."

….

Guy decided that an hour was enough as it was now eight and one hour until his wife arrived home, he walked over to the pen and gently woke up Zosia, at first she wasn't too pleased as she was groggy, "Don't give me that look," he ordered and Zosia rubbed her eye, "Come on," he lifted her up and realised she was heavy, "Oh you do love doing this don't you?" he asked and Zosia twiddled with her hair, "Come on then."

After changing her Guy then sat her on his lap and she cuddled her lamb, "Lamb," she smiled at Guy and pointed.

"Yes it's very lovely!" Guy tried to sound excited and bounced her on his knee, "We can show mama we know how to get along, we don't need her telling us we get along," he tickled her tummy and she giggled, "Do we?" he then rested his chin on top her head.

"No," she answered and smiled.

….

One hour later Guy had finished reading Zosia a book about neurosurgery, but he hid it behind the sofa, once the door opened, "I knew I should've asked you…I just wanted to prove-"

"Colette you're a student nurse and you trail me….it will be me getting in trouble," Guy heard his wife Aggie and the sound of a younger nurse, "Shh because it's nine and I can imagine Guy is still asleep…he rarely wakes up."

"Even with your baby?" Colette asks and Aggie nods, "Poor thing."

"Though if she screams loud enough it wakes the neighbours."

"Morning," Guy grins and both nurses jump. Zosia grins and reaches out for her mama, "You have no idea what kind of morning we've had."

"You're up and dressed before nine?" Aggie questions and Zosia was then handed to her mama, "What have you done?"

"Nothing she woke me up at seven and we had an interesting morning," Guy answered and Aggie jiggled her in her arms, "And she's left you a little surprise."

"Oh thank you," Aggie sighs and Guy laughed, "Not funny…I'm knackered."

"I've been up early!...oh and who's this?" Guy asked and the young nurse went shy.

"Colette Sheward student nurse, she's trailing me and excuse me," Aggie placed her bag down and Zosia started to squirm, "Night shift and yet you still can't change a nappy?"

"Actually-"

"Save it."

"Thank you for waking up Guy, thank you for feeding her Guy, thank you for bathing her Guy, my pleasure," Guy walked into the kitchen and Colette stood awkwardly, "Are you coming in?"


	3. Chapter 3

"There we go all clean," Aggie said to Zosia as she walked down the stairs, "Now mama is going to catch an hour, before her and dada go off for a thing."

"Oh and thank you for not calling me earlier….what am I supposed to do? We have a one year old and…hello? Well thanks for nothing!" Guy shouted and Aggie walked in.

"Problem?" she asked and she supported Zosia but wrapping one arm around her chest and the other hand supported her bottom, "Babysitter?"

"Apparently Miss I Can Be There has decided, that her boyfriend is more important so where does that leave us?" Guy searched the phone book for potential sitters.

"Colette can you hold her whilst I help 'Mr Self' sort out babysitters?" Aggie handed Zosia to Colette and Colette took her, but Zosia was having none of it.

"Mama," she reached over and Colette looked at her and smiled, but Zosia wasn't having any of it she wiggled and reached over again, "Mama!"

"Living room there's toys…she likes the lamb….but warning she chews on it, and then gives it back to you…" Guy said to Colette as she then walked into the longue, "Oh and keep her away from my cassettes!" Colette walked into the living room.

"Lamb," Zosia reached down and Colette had to shit her back up, "Lamb….lamb!" she squirmed about and Colette knelt down and lifted it up by the ear, "Lamb!"

"Hang on," Colette gave her the lamb and wiped her hands on her top, Zosia chewed on the ear again her drool going over it, so Colette placed her down and sat on the sofa, Zosia walked over and grinned, "No I've worked all night."

"Lamb," Zosia placed it on Colette's lap and then Colette sighed, "Lamb."

"Yes I know I can see," Colette said no interested but Zosia sighed, "Well what do I do?" she hadn't intended to make the baby cry, but she realised that her words were less than interested but sounding angry.

"What happened?" Guy ran in and Colette rubbed her forehead, "Well?"

"She just started crying…all I did was ask 'what to do?'"

Guy picked her up and held her like Aggie did earlier rocking her back and forth, "She's smart for her age….so she expects you to know."

"What do I do?" Colette asked and Guy sat down, "I don't want to make her cry again."

"Zoshie get dada the lamb," Guy dropped her down and Zosia placed the lamb on his lap.

"Play," she ordered and Guy gave it back to her, "Mine…lamb," she ran over to the toy box, and crouched down to play with the toy blocks.

"We're stuck," Aggie walked in and Guy sighed, "Well anyone?" Aggie then looked down at Colette, "I can pay you."

"Is it overnight?" Colette asked.

"Literally we'll leave at twelve back about eleven I can pay you," Aggie smiled and Colette sighed, "She's not trouble….and she's cooperative," though Guy begged to differ especially since the performance over breakfast.

"As long as I can get a few hours first please," Colette asked and Aggie smiled, "OK….but please tell me she's easy to put to bed."

"Just ensure the lamb is with her and that her bottle is warmed with milk," Guy said and Colette nodded, "And she likes Fleetwood Mac or Stevie Nicks, don't sing her lullabies."

"I don't know any…OK is she easy to get to sleep without it?" Colette asked and both Self's nodded, "Is she potty trained?"

"She's advanced but we're not quite at that stage yet…" Aggie says with a fondness in her voice and Colette begins to wonder, has she agreed to the night from hell?

"OK I'll do it but is there a contact number?" Colette asked and Guy wrote down the conference centre number, "What about when you leave?"

"We'll call you before we leave," Guy said and Colette frowned, "If you don't want to-"

"No it's fine," Colette butted in and she stood up, "I'll get here just before twelve."

"Can you get back?" Guy asked and Colette nodded, "Right we'll see you in a bit."

"Thank you," Aggie said a bit more polite than Guy and she then walked out, "You could've been a little nicer."

"I needed a straight answer anyway she made her cry," Guy said and Aggie sighed, "No one makes Zoshie cry."

"She's only 19 anyway Colette's a sweetheart…not very trusting so go easy on her."

…..

Colette arrived about ten to twelve looking a lot better than she did before, she was dressed in double denim and a white top, "Right here's the schedule….stick it else she hates it," Aggie missed the smirk on Guy's face, "If you want a shower once she's asleep go ahead, food is in the fridge, oven is easy to use. Zosia's dinner is in the oven all it needs is warming up and her bedroom is opposite ours. Give her, her bottle just before she goes to bed and don't let her miss a nap-"

"You will regret it!" Guy adds and then goes to the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Colette asked.

"We said our goodbyes earlier...thank you Colette we'll see you soon," Aggie says and she then looks at Zosia, "Bye Zoshie."

Zosia stood up in her playpen and reached out her hands, "We'll see you in the morning," Guy said and Zosia jumped up and down. Colette had to block her ears – Aggie hadn't lied when she that Zosia's cries could wake the neighbours.

Colette walked over to the playpen and lifted her up, "Hey Zosia look," Colette held up the lamb and Zosia carried on crying, "It's your favourite though."

"Mama," she said and Colette didn't know what to do, "Mama!" she screamed and Colette tried to lift her, but each time Zosia moved away.

"OK…look lamb wants Zosia to smile," Colette felt like an idiot and Zosia carried on crying, "Come on Zosia."

"Mama," she cried and Colette sighed, "Mama…." Zosia walked over to the pillow and cried into it.

"You'll see them in the morning," Colette tried to reassure but Zosia carried on crying, "That went well…OK you are not getting the better of me," Colette linked her arms under Zosia's armpits and lifted her up, then placed her on her hip, "OK let's see what you have for lunch."

Zosia carried on crying and again she had snot and drool going down her face, she then looked in the fridge, "Aha," she found a yogurt and then set Zosia in the highchair, "OK…yummy yogurt," though the distraction was not working, Zosia carried on crying and ended up making herself sick, "OK it's just a bit of sick," Colette grabbed a wipe and wiped her face and then used another to wipe the sick on her dress away, "Your cheeks are bright red," she then felt them and both were hot. She saw on the list that Zosia had started getting her molars, and they were causing her quite a bit of trouble.

"Nuh," Zosia turned her face away and Colette then lifted her out, and went to find to dampen with cold water so Zosia could bite on it. She checked upstairs and then found flannels in Zosia's draws.

"OK then we have a flannel which I will dampen and you can bite on it," Colette then walked into the bathroom and ran it under the cold tap until all of it was wet, then she squeezed it so the remaining water drained away, "Right bite on this," Colette gave it to Zosia and then Zosia put in her mouth and bit on it, and rested her head on Colette's shoulder, "Right then maybe we'll skip lunch."

….

Colette finally managed to settle Zosia down it took a while, but the one year old was finally playing with her lamb, "Finally," Colette settled on the sofa and took a magazine from the pile. Hoping to not be disturbed for at least an hour or two. Though Zosia was happy playing with her lamb and biting on the ear she still was feeling uncomfortable, usually mama would put weak chamomile tea or really cold water into her sippy cup, but of course Colette knew none of this and was hoping that the pain had subsided. She watched as Zosia happily played and bit her beloved toy but she saw something different, Zosia's face was scrunched up and going redder, "Oh you are joking," she said and was not happy, "Really Zosia?" Colette expressed and Zosia turned her head, "No…not yet," Zosia then walked over and looked at her with pleading eyes, Colette tilted her head back and sighed heavily, "Alright then," she got off the sofa and lifted her up via the armpits, holding her like she was about to explode, "This is why I'm never getting pregnant," Zosia wiggled about and cried again, "Alright hang on," Colette placed her onto her hip, "I need to make a call."

….

Colette had Zosia again held like she was about to explode, she heard the door knock and opened it up, "Oh thank god you're here," Colette said to her friend Mick who was himself a student nurse, "Can you change a nappy?"

Mick looked confused and frowned, "You called me to a stranger's house…to ask me 'can I change a nappy?'"

"Please Mick….I really don't know how!"

"Colette Sheward knows everything but-"

"Please," she begged and Mick sighed then walked in, "Thank you," she handed Zosia to Mick and shut the door, "You're freezing," she felt the chill coming off his coat.

"Yeah well it's freezing outside," Mick placed his red hand to Colette's face and slapped it away, "Who are you babysitting for anyway?"

"My mentor Polish lady you know her," Colette answered.

"Oh yeah didn't know she had a kid…or that she was married."

"You know Guy Self?" Colette asked and Mick nodded his eyes grew, "I know hence why I need help!"

"He'll kill me if he knew I was here!"

"Why?" Colette asked.

"He caught me kissing in the store cupboard….acussed me of being a 'Casanova' alright I'll stay but I'll leave like an hour before he's due back," Mick said and Colette grinned a thanks, "OK let the master show you how it is done."

…..

"Finally that was a nightmare," Mick lifted Zosia off the table and she reached over for Colette, obviously she didn't know Mick and had got to know Colette a bit more, "She's a wriggler."

"Make it worse she's got molars coming through and there making her grizzly," Colette felt Zosia fiddling with her necklace, "Though she seems a bit more lively."

"When's she due a nap?" Mick asked and Colette pulled out the schedule from her pocket, "You have it in your pocket."

"Shut up…about now," Colette answered and Mick nodded, "Right you can help! Fill her bottle up with milk, I know her mum said before bed but, I don't know any Fleetwood Mac songs and I don't have the energy."

"Right and anything else?" Mick asked.

"Lamb downstairs it's ear is wet warning," Colette answered and Mick then went down the stairs, Colette laid Zosia back down on the table, to put her into her pyjamas, "You better not leave me any surprises when asleep," Zosia babbled and Colette unbuttoned her dress and pulled it over head, then took off her tights leaving Zosia in just her nappy, which she wasn't liking as she started to fuss, "OK hang on," Colette came back over with a romper suit and she placed her in it, "There now Mick will be back with your lamb and you'll go sleep," she held Zosia in her arms and then Mick walked back with the bottle and lamb, "OK then," she laid Zosia in her cot and pulled the blanket over her and put the lamb next to her and then gave her the bottle, which Zosia took and bit on it, "See you in an hour."

As soon as the two twenty year olds walked away, Zosia began to cry, "Does she ever stop crying?" Mick asked and Colette shrugged, "God she's loud," he covered his ears.

…..

Zosia had woken up at one and had ran Colette and Mick wild, she refused to cooperate when getting her dressed and began to get grizzly. Now it was eight and had refused to eat tea, been sick twice and was now in the arms of Mick who was trying to settle her, they were in her room and the weather was not helping, "It's got to be the weather," the rain was pounding hard against the windows and it wasn't going to be long before it stormed. Zosia was crying loudly and giving both Colette and Mick a headache, "I've got an idea," Mick placed her back in Colette's arms and Zosia screamed louder.

"Mick!" Colette shouted and she placed her into the wooden play pen that was small, though Colette hadn't shut the gate. As she left, Zosia stood up and pushed open the gate and toddled through the door, then walked into her parent's bedroom, Guy had forgot to shut the door and she looked around, trying to find somewhere to be safe but then glue on the dressing table caught her eye, she smiled and walked over and grabbed the glue, before rain battered hard against the window Zosia fell to her knees and crawled under the bed, it was quite high up so she had no risk of banging her head. She sat up and squirted the glue onto the floor and rubbed her hands in it, but then thunder rumbled and she grasped the bottle of glue with both hands, but it wasn't coming off and Zosia tried to get it off. The more it stuck the more she panicked and started to cry again, "Zosia! Look what Mick and Colette have for you," Colette called and she walked into the baby's room, "Mick! Have you seen Zosia?"

"I thought she was," Mick was holding a book and his face dropped, "Zosia?" he called and both student nurses jumped as thunder rumbled, "Zosia?!" Mick dropped the book and ran into obvious places, though he stopped, "Wait can you hear that?" He asked poking one finger up there were loud, strong cries and how they hadn't heard it was beyond them, "Where's it coming from?"

"In here," Colette pointed to the Self's bedroom door, "I'm not going in there…it's their room."

"And what makes you think I want to intrude on the Self's privacy?" Mick asked and Colette tilted her head back, she couldn't take it much longer, "Colette?"

"She's one we're twenty I'm going in," so Colette took the brave walk inside the Self's bedroom, she tried to find where Zosia was. But when lightning flashed and thunder rumbled it told Colette where she was, Colette laid down on her stomach and found Zosia face covered in tears, hands glued to the glue bottle and the rest of the glue squirted everywhere, "Oh no Zosia! Mick."

"Uh uh," Zosia said and Colette took that has 'uh oh' and Mick came racing in.

"What?" Mick asked and he saw Colette laid flat on her stomach, "What's happened?"

"She's got hold of glue, it's all over the floor and she's stuck the bottle to her hands, "Colette answered as she tried reach Zosia, "Zosh come on!" Colette saw Mick laid on his stomach on the opposite side, "Get her."

"Nuh," she cried and Mick reached in further then grabbed her covering her head, as he pulled her out, Zosia kicked and screamed and tried to wiggle free, "Mama…..mama!" she still had the glue bottle stuck to her hands, Mick held her around the waist and supported her bottom with his other hand, "Mama…want mama," she cried harder.

"We need to sort her out first," Colette decided and Mick looked at the floor indicating for underneath the bed, "We'll have to sort that out later. Pass her here," Mick gave Zosia back to Colette and she supported her head and then walked out, "Well?"

"Why is this my fault? You left her!" Mick shouted and then thunder rumbled again and lightning illuminated the hallway, "Sorry," he said as Zosia carried on crying.

"Luke warm water, flannel, we have to get this glue off," Colette then raced into the bathroom and Mick turned on the tap, "Nooo we'll bath her easier!" Mick turned off the sink tap and then turned on both hot and cold, "Put bubbles in too."

Ten minutes later the bath was high enough and the bubbles were just high enough, "OK we're going to get you sorted darling," Mick said gently as then he lowered her into the bath, "Colette you take over I'll start on the floor….she trusts you."

So Colette took over whilst Mick went to fill up the washing up bowl and then grab a cloth, Colette was trying to remove the glue bottle, "You are a handful," she said and Zosia sneezed, "Oh look," she felt it moving and Zosia sneezed again, the bottles were getting up her nose but her sneezing was jolting the bottle, "Nearly there," and Zosia pulled away, not liking being handled but the bottle then came off her tiny hands. Colette then washed the rest off with a flannel and placed it on the side.

"Mama," she cried and Colette then lifted her out, then grabbed a towel, "Mama!" she screamed and Colette wrapped her in the towel, again thunder rumbled and Zosia clung onto Colette's jumper for dear life. Her face looked terrified and not having her mama or dada around, was making it worse.

…..

"Well I managed to scrub it all off and dry it and I bloody hope they don't realise," Mick flopped onto the small chair and Colette then laid her on the floor and took the towel off her, "How she doing?"

"Well she's terrified of the weather, now probably going to fear glue and she wants her mama, does that indicate how she is?" she clicked for Mick to pass the pyjamas and the nappy, "And if they ever find out about this…I'm going to get grilled like a kipper!" Colette strapped the nappy on and then got her into her pyjamas, "Which luckily Zosia can only say a few words."

"She'll be scarred for life….Nanny Colette traumatises Guy Self's baby," Mick joked and Colette then glared, "Want me to make her another bottle?"

"Want to make me one too?" She joked she could do with a hot drink, "Aggie said 'I' could offer myself to stuff."

"Oh you, so what do I do? Just watch whilst you two enjoy drinks?" Mick asked and he then walked to the door, "Milk and…milk?"

"I'll make myself a drink once you're gone….speaking of which it's now nine half nine! I can't have taken that long!" Colette exclaimed.

"To be fair it's not been easy," Mick said and Colette then lifted her up, "Hey you'd be a natural."

"Humour me," Colette threw the soaked lamb at him and he threw it back, "No...I like being independent that way, no one holds you down…make the bottle then and then you better make an exit I need to make it look, 'normal'."

"And Guy Self is normal how?" Mick asked and he then got a glare so he ran.

….

Finally Zosia was asleep – for now and Colette then walked Mick to the door, "It's tipping it down outside," Mick moaned.

"Oh and what's worse? Getting soaked or getting your head bit off?" Colette asked and Mick then stepped outside, "Are you sure you have everything?! Double checked?"

"Actually my hat," he ran in to try and find it, he found it by the toy box and then ran back out, "See you tomorrow."

"Go!" Colette was worried in case they decided to come back early but it was just black outside, the street lights went out, "Go!" Mick then ran and Colette heard the monitor go off, "Again?" she huffed and went upstairs. Zosia was woken by the window being blown open and everything had fallen off, "Oh don't worry," Colette shut the window and picked up all the objects off the floor and placed them back on their original settings, "Come on then….time for our get you back to sleep session," Colette lifted her out and rested her head on Colette's shoulder, "You can't tell mama or dada that you were up past your bedtime."

"Lamb," she said sleepily and indicated where her beloved lamb was, "Lamb….lamb!"

"How can you like that thing? It's awful!" Colette reached in and lifted it up by the lamb's body, "You've drooled on it too much!"

"Lamb," she took it and then placed the ear back into her mouth, it calmed her as her body relaxed and then Colette laid her back down, Zosia though then looked less than relaxed as her face screwed up and she reached her arms up, "Co," she said and Colette looked startled, whilst Zosia looked about to cry again, "Co," she said.

"OK say it like this 'Co-lette'."

"Co," she said again and smiled, "Co-et," she added and reached her arms up again, she giggled and Colette smiled.

"Close enough," she snapped herself out of feeling happy, that Zosia had said her name as she was not going to be seen as going soft, "Now sleep."

As she left the cot's side Zosia again started to make noises.

"Good night," she switched off the light and shut the door, she heard the cries but blocked them out and went downstairs, "Less than two hours…you can do this," she said to herself and picked up another magazine. She found it easier to block out the cries, but her night shift tiredness was catching up with her, after all she only had two hours and wasn't used to it. She felt her eyes become heavy and she battled to stay awake but then Zosia, crying louder down the monitor brought her back into the real world, "Arghh," she said frustrated and then made her way back up the stairs, "What's upset you?" Colette had an inkling the weather wasn't showing any signs of settling and she lifted her out, "You really don't like storms do you?" Colette asked and Zosia looked at her, her big green-blue eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'll be right back," Colette said to Zosia and she placed Zosia back in her cots.

….

Colette returned with a sleeping bag which she found in the airing cupboard, a pillow (from the spare bedroom) and then laid it on the floor, then laid Zosia down back in her crib. Zosia turned her head to face Colette as she laid on the floor and started to babble to herself, "Good night Zosia," Colette said and hoped that the babbling baby, would settle down. Then the babbling settled down and soon she was breathing heavily, "Finally," Colette whispered and she slowly and quietly got out of the sleeping bag, and then crept out of the door.

Colette waited for the Self's to return and it felt like forever, but at least Zosia was asleep.

…..

Finally Colette heard the door open and she shot up, both were whispering and she placed one leg of the other and fiddled with her nails, "Do you think she got her to sleep?" Aggie asked Guy.

"If she has the touch," Guy answered and they then came through the door, "Colette."

"Was it all OK?" Aggie asked and Colette stood up, "If had known the weather would turn so bad, I would've stayed….hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," Colette lied and then stood up, "We had a great time."

"She usually hates storms….takes us ages to get Zoshie to sleep," Aggie said and Colette shrugged, "Oh I'll give you, your pay now."

"I don't need it," she tried to push it away – in fairness she did need it, but was not willing to take it.

"Colette," Aggie gave her the twenty pound note and Colette smiled a thanks, "Do you want to stay? I can't imagine you wanting to go home in this."

"As long as you're quiet," Guy looked tired and worn out the last thing he wanted, was to be up and down.

"Ignore him he's tired," Aggie said to Colette and Colette nodded, "Sure you're OK?"

"Fine just tired…nightshift catching up on me," Colette answered rubbing her hair and suppressed a yawn, "I'm not used to it."

"Once you do it for years it gets easier," Aggie said and she rubbed Colette's arm, "I insist you stay and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"We've got a spare room….upstairs down the hallway just next to Zosia's bedroom," Guy directed and Colette said nothing, "Do you speak?"

"Guy," Aggie glared and he lowered his head, "I'll show you," the two nurses left the living room and went upstairs, Aggie opened the spare room door quietly and flicked on the light, "Oh that's strange…we usually have two pillows."

"I had to bring a sleeping bag and pillow into Zosia's room, she wouldn't settle and the way she quietened down-"

"Was if you were there…done it myself once…you can borrow a pair of my pyjamas, they're probably a bit big for you, but it's just for one night," Aggie said affectionately and Colette smiled, "And I might keep that sleeping bag in there."

…

Aggie returned with the second pillow, and a pair of cotton pyjamas, "Thank you," Colette held the pillow and pyjamas, one hand under and the other on top.

"Sure Zosia was OK? You're very quiet," Aggie asked and observed Colette, nodded and smiled, "If she likes you, I might ask you again," Aggie saw the horror on Colette's face, her dark eyes grew wide and her face drained of colour, "I'm joking….I wouldn't expect you to do that all the time."

"Unless Zosia's the only exception," Colette laughed and then sat on the bed, "She's lucky to have a mum like you."

"As everyone says," Aggie said and she then walked over to Colette, "Time will tell though," she said kindly, "Want some water?"

"Yes please," Colette nodded and Aggie then maternally stroked Colette's hair.

"I'll be back with that water," Aggie then walked out of the bedroom and Colette got ready for bed, she felt guilty about lying to them; but she could imagine Guy's reaction if he found out about Mick, the glue and the general disasters. She crawled into bed and couldn't wait for sleep to overpower her, as two hours and babysitting really was not enough for the student nurse. Though she admitted Zosia would be the only baby she'd probably ever babysit for.

**A/N: Thanks again to ChasingRainbows90! For the help and ideas etc, so thank you (: xxxxx Reviews are welcome! Follow up story to happen (set in present time) general more Zosh/Colette fluff really. This was a random idea sorry if it's awful! Btw I used 'Aggie' as a short version for the name that PianoNinja gave me but I've forget thank you for that as well! (If you read this can you remind me?) ahaha! **


End file.
